1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to helicopter blades and more particularly to helicopter blades of selectively shaped cross-sections to remedy retreating blade stall problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The helicopter blade taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,045, hereinafter referred to as blade SC1095, the closest known prior art, produced advantages over prior art blades described therein.